This invention relates in general to coffee makers and in particular to a professional "espresso" which is of the type specified.
As is known, coffee makers must perform several different functions. They are expected to prepare a variety of drinks such as black coffee, notably espresso coffee, white coffee or "cappuccino", tea, and punch.
The demand for an ability to have such drinks prepared in a proper, satisfactory manner, especially where espresso coffee and cappuccino are involved for which the consumer is unwilling to accept a quality Less than irreproachable, has resulted in a highly complicated machine construction, particularly with respect to water and steam processing.
Unfortunately, this complex construction results in a difficult machine setting, and hence the likelihood that drinks are delivered, when in actual use which are Less than fully satisfactory.